


Does She Love Me (Not)?

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungkwan’s a tsundere girl who caught a cold. Hansol is her best friend who caught feelings. Making a move on a sick person is the stupidest yet best thing that Hansol has ever done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does She Love Me (Not)?

It’s not like Seungkwan wanted Hansol to come visit her after school while she laid in bed all day with nobody to keep her company except her mother who was busy with the usual housework, but it’s not like she didn’t mind. 

Seungkwan had been bedridden for two days already with her influenza virus still prominent inside of her body: coughing, sneezing, and occasional fevers were common. She received one visit yesterday, but that was just the delivery guy dropping off a package for her father. Seungkwan, as the social butterfly she is, needed company. Badly.

Hansol was a good friend of hers. Her best friend to be exact. It came to the point where whenever either of them came to each other’s houses their families would greet them as if they’ve been living there all their life. Their mothers didn’t even question whether or not their daughter’s best friend was staying for dinner because they already knew the answer. Hansol even has the keys to Seungkwan’s house and vice versa.

So when Seungkwan heard the door jingle, a couple of grunts as to how the doorknob isn’t twisting even though the key is in properly, she knew that Hansol was at the door. Internally, she was ecstatic. She was always enthralled whenever Hansol came over to see her. Externally, however, Seungkwan tried to play it cool, acting nonchalant when Hansol peaked her head through the door and waved at her.

“Hey,” Hansol grinned, walking up and sitting at Seungkwan’s bedside.

“H-Hey yourself,” Seungkwan spoke softly before she coughed into her right hand wrapped up into a fist. She quickly grabbed a tissue from the box on her nightstand and blew her nose, making Hansol frown at her in sympathy.

“Still sick?”

Seungkwan pouted to her best friend and nodded. “Mom said it’s getting better though.. might be back at school in two days.”

“That’s good,” she hummed as she leaned in and pressed the back of her left hand against Seungkwan’s forehead. “You aren’t burning up–”

“Last night I was,” Seungkwan groaned as she leaned back against the three pillows that her mother had fluffed for her this morning after giving her a shower to lower her body temperature. “It was so bad, dad was about to drive me to the hospital.” Looking at Hansol’s concerned face, Seungkwan shook her head. “B-but I’m fine now! Well, better–”

There was a moment of silence as Hansol played a simple drum pattern on her thighs above her school uniform skirt. 

“Was practice cancelled today?”

Hansol shook her head. “No, I skipped to come see you.”

Gasping, Seungkwan pouted and pushes her friend’s shoulder playfully. “Y-you never miss drumline practice! What if Seungcheol Oppa cuts you from the battery?”

Her friend snickered. “I’m the only snare who can do paradiddles, I think I’m fine…” she smiled before Seungkwan just turned her head the other way, making Hansol blush as the light from the window draped perfectly across her Jeju friend’s face displaying how radiant her skin was. She shook her head to come back down into reality. “Seokmin and Jeonghan Oppa said they wish you well and to come back… ah, Jihoon Oppa said not to come back until that voice of yours is healthy.”

“He only likes me for my voice!” Seungkwan whined loudly as she crossed her arms before pulling them apart to sneeze into the inner part of her left elbow. Hansol nudged her and handed her another tissue, which she scrunched her nose to before taking it and mumbling a thanks before blowing her nose.

“I wouldn’t say that… you know how Jihoon Oppa is… wants you to get better but won’t say it directly–” Hansol looked over at Seungkwan who was just playing with the tissue in her hand and thinking how similar Jihoon and Seungkwan were in that sense.

“How’s Chan?”

“She’s okay… She’s been hanging around Jeonghan Oppa a lot though… ah, you aren’t there to stop her and I don’t have the heart to tell her that he kind of has a thing with Jisoo already…”

They both shared a laugh before Seungkwan’s facial expression froze and she pulled another tissue from the box Hansol was holding to blow her nose again. She pulled back and groaned at her mucus before wrapping it in a ball and dropping it in the waste basket at the foot of her bed.

“Maybe you should take a rest…”

“That’s all I’ve been doing!” Seungkwan whined in frustration as she patted her cheeks before looking back at Hansol who was undoing the braid in her hair. “Wait–” Hansol looked up and their eyes met, both of them sitting there in silence not knowing if the five minutes that passed by were actually two hours worth of silent staring. Seungkwan coughed. “K-Keep your hair like that! I like it like that… I-I mean.. not that you have to listen to me or anything..”

Hansol blinked and tilted her head before smiling and pulling her hands away from the strands of hair “Alright I’ll keep it then.” Luckily, Seungkwan had to blow her nose again because Hansol didn’t want her best friend to notice how red her ears were turning. “Y-you should still rest though.. your mom went out to buy a few things for dinner and she might take a while since she knows of my allergies…”

“Oh, you’re staying for dinner?”

“I might as well,” Hansol shrugged. “Oh! I brought your homework too.” She laughed as Seungkwan winced at the sound of schoolwork. “Hey, c’mon! It’s just algebra–”

Seungkwan stretched her arms in the air and swept her bangs across her face before letting out a pseudo yawn. “Oh, I guess I should take a nap then while mother’s away.” She blushed slightly, lucky enough to wrap the blanket around herself and over her chin so that Hansol doesn’t see her flustered self. “A-Are you just gonna stay here then?”

“Do you want me to leave?”

“No!” Seungkwan turned as she lifted her head slightly, only to grunt at how that hurt her head too much from moving too fast. “I-I mean… y-you’re just gonna get bored staring at me sleeping…”

“No, I wouldn’t,” Hansol muttered under her breath.

“What was that?”

Hansol quickly stood up. “I-I’m going to look for snacks in your fridge… rest well!” She scurried out of her friend’s room and made her way to the kitchen as she mentally flicked her forehead. “Rest well?? I could have said something better… so uncool…”

Hansol came back with a bowl of chocolate cereal and milk as she peaked through the door and saw Seungkwan sleeping soundly. She smiles as she pushed the door open slowly with her back, grimacing when as it kept making creaking sounds. Luckily, Seungkwan was a heavy sleeper.

She sat on Seungkwan’s side and placed her bowl of cereal, that was starting to get a bit too soggy for her eating enjoyment, on Seungkwan’s desk before turning and looking at her sleeping friend. Many would find this creepy or rather strange, but they always fix each other when it comes to sleeping, especially since their friends had a habit of taking pictures of each other while napping. 

She brushed the bangs across her friend’s face before fixing the loose strands of hair that whisked away from Seungkwan’s bun.

“Pretty,” Hansol whispered to herself before smiling shyly.

She was never the one to take any daring chances. In fact, that was Seungkwan’s role to, not Hansol’s. But something in Hansol, probably the cereal (Hansol always blamed cereal) that made her feel a bit more adventurous.

With a deep breath, Hansol leaned into Seungkwan’s breathing territory, hearing her stuffed breathing better and having a closer glimpse of how truly long and beautiful her extroverted friend’s eyelashes were. (She always knew they were pretty, but now it’s confirmed that Seungkwan had the prettiest eyelashes ever.) Hesitantly, she licked her lips as her gaze came across Seungkwan’s delicate lips that were slightly open as her nose was still stuffed.

It was a bold step to make, but Hansol nodded to herself before moving her mouth closer to Seungkwan’s, the amount of space between their mouths decreasing.

Suddenly, Hansol was thrown off-guard with the fact that Seungkwan wiggled her nose side to side before opening her mouth and letting out a loud sneeze that woke her up. Hansol squealed and lost her balance that she stumbled over Seungkwan and ended up on the floor, that was thankfully covered in carpet, and groaned as she rubbed her head and mumbled how much it hurt.

Seungkwan wiped her nose before she gasps and retained the event that had just happened. “Oh, gosh! Hansol are you–”

“I’m fine! I’m fine!” She slowly lifted herself up and adjusted until she was sitting on the floor and looking up at Seungkwan, noticing how red her face was. “Whoa, your cheeks–”

“Whoa, your ears–” Seungkwan pointed out, making Hansol gasp as she covered her ears quickly even though it was too late as she felt how warm they were already. “W-why do your–”

“T-they do that when I’m flustered!” Hansol admitted. She quickly stood up and looked at her friend with her lips sealed as she sat on the bed near Seungkwan’s feet that were hidden under her comforter. 

Seungkwan raised an eyebrow as she tried to pat her cheeks to their normal skin pigment. “W-well why were you flustered–”

“B-because!”

“Because–?”

“Because!”

“Yah! Hansol Vernon Choi, if you don’t tell me what you’re up to, I’m kicking you out of my ho-”

“I was trying to kiss you!” Hansol practically screamed as she shut her eyes tightly and gripped onto her skirt firmly. There was a moment of silence before Hansol peaked open one eye and noticed how frozen Seungkwan was. 

“Y-you–”

“Shit!” Hansol wailed as she turned so that her face was on the mattress and her legs were dangling on the side of the bed as she screamed into the pillow her face landed on and started kicking the air around her as if her life depended on it.

At the sight, Seungkwan couldn’t help but smile and giggle at how cute her friend was in the state of her shyness. She kept trying to get her attention by calling her name but, seeing as that didn’t work, she rolled her eyes and kicked her hip, causing Hansol to squeal and look up. Seungkwan looked at her for a moment before scoffing. “Y-yah… you idiot! Don’t you know that if you kiss a sick person, you’re going to get sick as well?”

“Seungkwan-”

The sick one crossed her arms and turned to look at her waste bin that was filled to the brim with tissues. “I-I wouldn’t want you to get sick anyway! You’d be missing out on your practices and your science club m-meetings!” She gave Hansol the side eye and they both looked at each other before they adjusted themselves so they were looking directly at each other.

No words were exchanged. As a matter of fact, their expressions didn’t change either. It was a moment of silence, which would seem awkward to many but to Seungkwan and Hansol, it was a shared moment of understanding.

Hansol interrupted it first by coughing and looking around at Seungkwan’s brightly painted room. “S-so… you’ll be better by the end of the week right?”

Seungkwan blinked and slowly nodded. “I-I think so…”

“T-then!” Hansol took a deep breath before looking over at her friend with big eyes. “T-then let’s do this again on Friday when I stay over!”

Her friend’s eyes widened but she coughed before rubbing her nose on the sleeve of her hoodie. “O-Okay! B-but you better not expect me to let you borrow any of my sweaters because mom still needs to wash them!”

“T-that’s fine! I’ll wash them with her! I’ll even wash your bed sheets with her!”

“You idiot! You don’t need to do any of my household chores with my mother! I’ll do them with her!”

“N-No! I’ll help you both then!”

“T-then it’s a date! At my house!”

“Okay!”

As strange as them bickering back and forth seemed to outsiders, it was a moment where they understood each other. Their shy feelings for each other now revealed in a language only they could understand.

“Y-You’re an idiot!” Seungkwan puffed her cheeks.

“S-so are you!” Hansol barked back. “But you’re my idiot!”

“And you’re my idiot, too!”


End file.
